Le coeur du Mal
by Clare-Aden
Summary: Il n'est pas si facile de déterminer le Bien du Mal, l'Ombre de la Lumière, mais c'est pourtant nécessaire. Il faut connaître son ennemi pour le combattre.


Prologue

Il régnait sur la lande un silence profond.

La prédiction s'est réalisée, annoncerait-on bientôt, Celui qui devait se dresser pour combattre le Mal a accompli sa mission. L'Ombre est vaincue et que vienne le règne de la Lumière.

Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains et fut surpris de ne pas les trouver tâchées de sang. A peine un peu de terre et quelques éraflures quand il était tombé. Il en eut honte, ne venait-il pas de tuer?

Un spasme de rire nerveux le secoua. Quelle importance pouvaient bien avoir les sentiments qui l'agitaient? Il n'était qu'un pion sur l'Echiquier, et cela depuis si longtemps. Et pourtant, il avait lutté contre ce rôle qu'on lui imposait, il avait tenté de fuir, les autres, sa vie, lui-même. Et puis, lorsque la fuite n'avait plus été possible, il avait bien fallu faire face.

Un mouvement léger aux confins de son champ de vision attira son attention, il redressa vivement la tête mais ce n'était qu'un corbeau prolongeant la chaîne alimentaire de la vie, ce qui consistait en cet instant à dépecer un amas de chair qui avait été un être humain. Curieusement, la scène ne suscitait en lui aucune réaction, ni dégoût, ni émotion. C'était comme si accepter son rôle de pion l'avait privé de sentiments humains. Il était une arme, brillante, efficace. Son nom même ne lui appartenait plus. Il avait rempli sa mission.

Devant lui, le cratère légèrement fumant marquait l'endroit exact où se tenait quelques instant plus tôt l'Ennemi.

Son regard erra un instant sur les maigres pousses de la lande, noircies par le sort qu'il avait jeté avant de se fixer sur une forme sanguinolente, recroquevillée, à quelques mètres de lui: une main. Il tressaillit. Comme si la vision même de cette main suffisait à faire revivre les quelques instants où il l'avait tenue serrée dans la sienne, le regard planté dans celui de l'Ennemi. Puis il y avait eu l'éclat de lumière du sort qui dévastait tout, la fumée, il s'était retrouvé chancelant, seul au milieu de la lande, devant le cratère, mais le contact de cette paume dans la sienne était toujours présent et c'est en baissant les yeux qu'il avait réalisé que la main avait définitivement perdu son propriétaire. Il avait reculé instinctivement - il ne se souvenait plus vraiment du reste. Il y avait eu des tentatives désespérées pour se débarrasser de cette emprise, il avait sans doute fermé les yeux avait de desserrer un à un les doigts raidis et encore chauds. La main était tombée, happée par la fumée, alors qu'il basculait à la renverse et heurtait violemment le sol. Il était en état de choc, tétanisé, mais il était libre.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté ainsi, immobile, à moitié allongé sur le côté, le regard perdu dans la fumée.

Il inspira profondément l'odeur de sang et de brûlé. Etait-ce cela la victoire?

Quelqu'un approchait. Il fit volte-face, en garde, et sa baguette s'arrêta net en reconnaissant celui qui lui faisait face: Tobiras. Il baissa la garde.

Peu de personnes pouvaient se targuer de connaître Tobiras Snape, ses proches se comptaient sur les doigts de la main et son mauvais caractère légendaire n'avait d'égal que son goût du secret. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'étaient côtoyés, il avait appris à le connaître et à savoir que Tobiras en disait tout autant dans un froncement de sourcils que d'autres en un long discours. Il avait appris à apprécier l'économie des mots et la clarté de ses messages. Il savait aussi que s'il n'avait pas été désigné comme Celui qui doit vaincre l'Ombre, il n'aurait jamais adressé la parole à Tobiras. C'était sans doute un des rares aspects positifs dans le fait d'être chargé d'une mission qui vous dépasse, vos affinités personnelles n'entrent pas en ligne de compte.

A cet instant, tout ce qu'il pouvait lire sur le visage de son frère d'armes, c'était une interrogation légèrement inquiète, à laquelle il répondit dans un soupir :

"Il est mort".

Tobiras hocha lentement la tête, ses yeux s'étaient arrêtés sur la main recroquevillée par terre.

"C'est...?"

"Oui."

Un instant de silence à nouveau. Tobiras avait couru. Ses longs cheveux noirs avaient perdu de leur tenue habituelle et ses joues blafardes se coloraient légèrement aux pommettes. Il portait son habit de chasse en cuir avec ses multiples boucles et une cape légère qui le laissait libre de ses mouvements. Le poignard à la ceinture et la baguette magique dans la manche de son pourpoint, il avait tout d'un noble de la vieille école, mais il n'en faisait plus partie. Dans un sens, il était difficile de dire qui de lui ou de Tobiras avait pris le plus de risques dans cette affaire. Lui s'était dressé contre le Mal, Tobiras s'était dressé contre sa caste, et cela ne faisait pas partie des choses que la vieille aristocratie avait pour habitude de pardonner.

Une autre leçon qu'il avait du apprendre au cours de ces dernières années : on ne choisit pas ses partenaires, ceux sont eux qui vous choisissent. Tobiras l'avait choisi et ce simple fait avait définitivement effacé les limites qu'il avait crues éternelles entre l'Ombre et la Lumière. Tobiras revenait des ombres, il en portait encore la trace sur son poignet, et il avait choisi de son plein gré de revenir vers la lumière à un moment où c'était un choix potentiellement mortel.

Où était l'Ombre? Où était la Lumière?

Il ne savait plus.

Au final, il avait fait confiance à son instinct. Et la victoire n'était pas venue de ceux qu'il escomptait, des grands défenseurs du Bien aux belles paroles, elle était venue d'une zone de gris, à mi-chemin entre le Bien et le Mal, une zone qui échappait aux certitudes. Celle de ceux qui, comme Tobiras était d'un côté et avaient choisi de passer de l'autre. Les maudits, comme les appelaient les anciennes prophéties.

Tobiras paierait un jour, lui ou ses descendants. C'était aussi limpide que du cristal. Et lui aussi paierait puisqu'il avait vaincu le Mal sans avoir la sagesse de mourir le même jour. Et soudain, sans même savoir pourquoi, il éclata en sanglots.

Aucune larme ne coulait sur ses joues, mais il était secoué de spasmes, comme si son âme sur le point d'étouffer avait voulu quitter son corps. A travers son souffle court, il entendit à peine la voix douce de son ami à son oreille :

"C'est fini, Albus. C'est fini."


End file.
